My Last Breath
by Gidian of the south
Summary: as inuyasha goes into demon form something happens to kagome i wont spoil it, but this is a oneshot unless alot of people read it or i get some reviews, good news I decided to write a chap 2!its not a one shot!
1. Chapter 1

My last Breath

As she ran through the forest she could hear the screams of the village not far ahead. She quickly readied herself for an attack. When she reached the edge of the forest she flung her bag down to make her faster. She readied her bow and arrow as she entered the village. There were corpses in all the walkways as Kagome reached the bottom of the steps to the village shrine.She aimed her arrow at the demon holding a girl by the neck. He tightened his grip on her neck causing her to scream. "Drop the girl!" she pulled back the string and stood firm in place. The demon broke the girl's neck, and then turned around. Kagome couldn't believe it, it was Inuyasha the one she loved so dearly. He was covered in blood "Inuyasha" she said low enough that he had barely heard it. He started to lick his fingers then started to charge her.

Kagome's fingers accidentally slipped and the arrow went flying right at Inuyasha, he moved to the side and let it barely hit his shoulder. He stopped for a second and rubbed his arm then picked up his speed once again. Kagome went through her mind but she couldn't think of anything that worked well anymore and tetsiga was nowhere in sight. So she did the first thing in her mind and ran back to the well. Inuyasha caught up to her just before she reached the edge of the well. He came from a near branch and ripped his claws across her back. Immediately she fell to the ground in pain. Inuyasha laughed as he stood beside her body. Kagome let go of the side of the well and looked at Inuyasha grined. Kagome didn't know if it would work now but she would go ahead and try it. Breathless and in pain she worked her way to sit up and put her back to the wall of the well.

"Sit boy," she said as he fell to the ground. It took a minute before Inuyasha came to. The first thing he did was look at Kagome; the image of him hurting Kagome went though his mind. "Kagome?" Inuyasha quickly sat up and put his hands on Kagome's shoulders trying to get her to look at him. Kagome opened her eyes weakly and looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I am so sorry…" she began but Inuyasha stopped her. "No I am the one who should be sorry," he said as he gathered Kagome up in his arms and started to walk back to the village. Kagome smiled and whispered "Inuyasha I love you I really do." Inuyasha could feel her getting lighter in his arms, he knelt down and set her on the ground. Completely speechless he looked at her as she passed on before he could respond to her. A moment of silence passed before it all registered into his mind. Inuyasha began to cry as he held her closer to him. He whispered to her ear hoping she could still hear for that brief moment "I love you to". Inuyasha dropped to his knees and rocked her body in his arms as he cried on her shoulder. He had lost Kikyo twice and now he had lost Kagome. He picked her up and went in the direction he knew Sesshomaru was in, and then swore that they would be together again soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

My Last Breath chap 2

A/n ok thanx to all my reviewers and all that have read my story, you guys have all made it possible for me to continue. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the others in this fic.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could without break, fearing that if he wasted anymore time she would slip away to were he could not save her. Finely he got to a distance were he could smell that Sesshomaru was near, he set her down long enough to switch her from his arms to his back. Just as he was just about to head off once more, Kolga came out from around the forest edge. Inuyasha became irritated and let out a low growl. "Get out of my way, I have no time to waist on you" Kolga looked at Kagome's still body "You dumb mutt what have you done!" he yelled as he tried to reach out to Kagome, but Inuyasha moved back so Kolga could not touch her. "I told you to protect her!" Kolga continued until Inuyasha bowed his head "I…I …." but Inuyasha did not want to answer the question. "It's none of your business" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed past Kolga.

Kolga grabbed Inuyasha's upper arm and looked at him. Inuyasha gave Kolga a death glare that made him let go of his arm "You delay the promise to Kagome" Kolga turned and just looked at Inuyasha. "Kagome said she loved me, and I never got the chance to tell her how I feel. Kolga I have never had someone close to me that I could let down all my guard, you don't know how it is to not be accepted by nether human or demon so you are all alone. I would have cared less if I died, but in meeting Kagome, I want to live really live" Kolga saw the tears run down Inuyasha's cheek. "Therefore I promised that we would be together again soon, and the longer you keep me hear the further away she slips away" Kolga put his head down "I see then do what you have to do, but mark my works mutt, If you ever miss treat her , I come and take Kagome for good." Kolga sped off as Inuyasha continued his way to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha yelled as he landed in front of him. "What do you want little brother?" he said acknowledging Inuyasha. "I need your help" he said breathlessly. Looking pleadingly at Sesshomaru. "No" was his only answer. "Please" Inuyasha said now even more weakly. "Inuyasha, does that dead human mean so much to you?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru strangely but still answered him "yes" Sesshomaru walked passed Inuyasha "Good, because I am not helping you. Give the human a proper burial and move on" Inuyasha pulled out Tetsiga then will you take this for her life?" Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha "If I did you would go through a transformation and kill her again, then what? So no little brother I will not take your fang."

he said as Rin and Jaken came into sight. Rin saw Kagome there in Inuyasha's arms "is she sleeping?" Inuyasha looked up at Rin and nodded . Rin looked at Sesshomaru and latched onto his leg "Sesshomaru-sama isn't there something you can do?" she said clinging tighter to his leg. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin "Rin would it really make you happy if I woke her up?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief. "Rin would be the happiest girl there is if you helped her" she said with a very wide grin. Sesshomaru pulled Rin off his leg and walked over to Inuyasha. "If I do this little brother than that woman will repay Rin for convincing me to do this, by tutoring Rin in various subjects that I Sesshomaru cannot teach her. Inuyasha's ears perked up at this "Anything but please bring her back"

Sesshomaru pulled out Tensiga and raised his hand "live" he simply said as his blade ran though Kagome bringing her back instantly. He sheathed Tensiga and turned away "now out of my sight, and enjoy the time you have together because the next time we meet she will be leaving with me" Kagome awoke and hugged Inuyasha tightly. As she did Sesshomaru and the others went on there way. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and went back to meet the others.

A/N boy I must really love you guys I don't think I have ever updated so fast before.  
Well I hope you enjoyed it keep reviewing 


	3. authors note

Ok to all my readers yes i took for love of a child off. It was hard for me because I have worked on that story for 3 years but it wasn't doing good. But i am trying to make it up with My Last Breath. Also my home comp crashed so I am forced to work on my story at school joy joy-.- so it will be a while before I can get any thing posted so forgive me for my slowness till I get a new comp.But i will try and post a new chap soondont worry about that.untill then ja-ne minna! 


End file.
